Two Mice and a Secret
by glnn bck
Summary: Love and adventure ensues when an under payed girl puts on a Minnie Mouse costume. I know that it sounds corny but it will be good!
1. Chapter 1

A sunny day in Florida. No wind was stirring, no clouds hovered in the sky. Let's go over towards Orlando shall we?

Near Orlando was a bustling city of amusement. This place was called Walt Disney World. A place where siblings would get along, couples can resolve arguments and where anyone can realize what's important in life.

Let's go to that family of four sitting down at a table and having lunch. A daughter, a son, a mother and a father. But do you see that girl standing to the right of them in the corner? Yeah, that's me.

I had just turned 21 and I still hadn't found a job away from Disney. I didn't monitor the rides or cooked the food, I dressed up as characters. Usually I was Belle since I was a brunette. But today I have to go as Minnie Mouse.

Oh, and by the way, my name is Glenn. It had always been Glenn until I learned to Wright. I always forgot the E in Glenn so it always turned out as Glnn. When I got older, my friends called me Glenn Beck after that guy on Fox News. But they took out the E's in my nickname so my name is Glnn Bck.

I didn't have a family except my mom. But she passed away when I was nineteen. Now I live on my own and I have to take care of myself. That's not going too well.

I've always been payed minimum wage so I can't go out and find a better job. If I was hitched I could probably be able to take care of myself better, but who would want to marry a under payed cartoon character?

I sighed and threw away those thoughts as I headed to the employee's dressing room. Before I got there, something had zipped across my vision. I looked over and saw it. An Epic Mickey video game. I've always wanted that game but I could hardly pay the rent, let alone a video game.

The cover of the box leads you into a mystery of what could be inside. Mickey's paint leaps up into the air as well as a certain rabbit. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. I smiled dreamily at the sight of him. He was so strong yet sweet, the perfect guy. I was always jealous of that Ortensia girl. She had everything I wanted, him. While I'm so far away from even speaking to him.

I frowned and continued to walk to the dressing room. Inside the room was to the left, many costumes and to the right was many stalls and there was a big mirror on the other side. I dug through all of the costumes until I found Minnie's costume. I had always found it repulsive and it was SO heavy. Putting on the costume was extremely tiring.

When I had finished I headed back towards the door. But then I felt something tug at my foot and I found myself falling towards the floor. The pain was really quick but it was almost unbearable. It was strange though, my chin felt cold. My mask must've fallen off when I fell. I slowly stood up while shaking uncontrollably. But when I looked up, I didn't see a mask. Standing in front of me was a real live Daisy Duck.

"Are you ok, Minnie?" She said, "That was some fall."

I screamed and backed into the wall behind me. I wasn't in a dressing room. I was in a regular bath room and Daisy is with me!

I turned my head left and right, trying to find an exit. My eyes then caught sight of the mirror. I nearly turned white at what I saw. There wasn't a twenty one year old brunet there. All I saw was Minnie Mouse.

I couldn't take the shock any more. I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. The last thing I heard was someone calling for 911…


	2. Chapter 2: Red Velvet

My eyes dragged open as the sunlight burned into my pupils. I quickly shielded my eyes with my palm. Moaning erupted from my throat to show my pain to others and someone else seemed to have gotten the message.

"Minnie?" I heard a familiar voice say, "Are you alright?"

My eyes instantly popped open, remembering what had happened awhile ago. I nervously removed my hand from my face and looked into the eyes of the one who spoke.

I was met with a black cartoony mouse. His eyes were lowered and his cheeks were stained as if he had been crying for hours.

"Thank goodness." He said, "You're okay."

A weak smile crept onto his face. He started to close his eyes and lean forward. His lips puckered and his hand reached for my cheek.

I found myself feeling very hot as warm lips rested on mine. It lasted for only a second but his hand started to rub my forehead. I didn't know how to react at first but then it hit me. That was my first kiss. I'm supposed to give my first kiss to someone special and that RODENT took it!

I wanted to slap him, to make him pay for his horrible mistake. The only problem was that I was too tired to do so. Suddenly the door opened to show a sad looking female duck who had the same tear stains as Mickey. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth grew into a huge smile at the sight of me awake.

"Minnie!" She cried as she came running towards me.

She instantly hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're alright!" She said.

Then two men came through the same door. There was a tall dog and a short duck in a sailor suit. They didn't have any tear stains but they seemed sad just the same. But just as Daisy, when they saw me awake they instantly cheered up.

"Minnie!" They both cried.

They came running towards me but didn't hug me as Daisy did. They only talked about if I was feeling okay and if I wanted anything, ya know, stuff like that.

I didn't speak at all. Their faces seemed to show worry. They mumbled some words and looked back at me.

"I'm Mickey." Said Mickey, "You remember me, don't you? Your boyfriend."

Then I realized something. I'm Minnie, Minnie mouse. If I don't play along, who knows what will happen! So I slowly nodded my head in his direction. They all sighed in relief and asked if I wanted to watch t.v. I nodded.

They turned it to the news and to my surprise there two ducks as the news reporters on screen. They were talking about Cars 2 and how excited everyone was for it. After a while, I wanted to move around and I tried to ask when I would get out. My mouth opened slightly but nothing came out. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Minerva? There's someone here to see you." Said a chicken who I guessed was the nurse.

"Well who could that be?" Asked Mickey.

"I don't know." Said Goofy.

"Bring 'em in!" Said an impatient Donald.

Then a black rabbit with blue shorts on came in.

"Knock knock!" He said.

"Oswald!" Said Mickey with a smile.

"Hey bro!" Said Oswald who gave Mickey a high five, "And what happened here?"

He took a seat next to me and smiled a warm smile.

"Minnie fell down and passed out in her bathroom." Said Mickey with a frown.

"Ah, man that stinks…" Said Oswald as he lowered his head in thought.

It took a few moments before he started to talk again.

"How are ya feeling bud?" He asked me.

I was already blushing madly in front of him. He is real! Or is this a dream? I don't know… but I'll try to answer his question.

"I…"

DANG! There's that high voice again…

"I… I don't know…" I said.

"Oh." He said, "That's okay though, because Ortensia made you a nice cake for when you get home."

"Oh yes!" Said Daisy, "Ortensia does make amazing cakes!"

"Yeah! And it's red velvet." Said Oswald.

"Mmm… Your favorite!" Said Mickey. "Are you excited?"

I dazedly nodded. I then reflected Disney history in my mind to try to be prepared for what this place might be like.


End file.
